User talk:Jjberks/Signature
what is wrong with my sig? Forgive 03:43, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :Check raw sig. Also, really? do you have to add in the bible reference. -- Drah [[User talk:Drahgal Meir|'03:44, 18 November 2009 (UTC)']] ::whats wrong with that? 03:46, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::It's a fucking bible quote. [[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 03:50, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::does it matter? praise jebus + karate jesus is sacrilegious, and raw is invalid it says. -Forgive 03:51, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::Jebus doesn't come here anymore, and neither of them are quoting the bible, and both are somewhat more manly [[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 03:54, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I'm not quoting the bible look the verse up it is, "Forgive us our sins, for we also forgive everyone who sins against us. And lead us not into temptation." Forgive and Forget isn't quoting. -Forgive 04:00, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::::That's a bible reference then. Also, you need to capitalize User in . Might also need to not have Subst in all caps, but I'm not sure about that. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 04:03, 18 November 2009 (UTC) Out of curiosity, why the Luke version of the Lord's prayer rather than Matthew's? Is it because of the obvious theodicy question it presents in Luke, or because you hate Jews, or what? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 04:06, 18 November 2009 :No, I just like that verse more, and I'm not saying anything against you, it's just everyone freaks out when I put a lil verse promoting the bible rather than flaming it. -Forgive 04:12, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Meh, you can do what you want. I don't care. As far as I'm concerned, each person has their right to believe and view the world through their own eyes and with the forbearance of their own conscience. However, just so you're aware, the Greek in Luke brings up the question of whether or not God intentionally tempts mankind. Matthew, smartly, avoids the grammar that would cause that. But as I said, he was Jewish, and the Jews typically didn't understood that as a given. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 04:16, 18 November 2009 :::I see dude, hey is there anything wrong with my tags? -Forgive 04:25, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::Lower case "subst". Forgive & Forget See? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 04:32, 18 November 2009 :::::just did that, checked box still invalid :/ Forgive 04:57, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Here is whatt I have Forgive & Forget ... :Tbh, I don't know what's wrong. Did you sign with 4 tildes or 3? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 05:03, 18 November 2009 :: Forgive & Forget ::Try that. ~ PheNaxKian talk 14:26, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Atleast your sig looks considerably better than the JJ ones. The issue with the bible reference isn't your belief (though some people here and elsewhere just flip when they hear religion), but acting like a "Jesus-freak" is really really really weird, and to some people it can even give the impression of forcing your faith on them. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 14:41, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :I'm not acting like a jesus-freak, I dont raid around forcing my beliefs onto anyone here. I put 1 bible verse and get hounded, thats pretty retarded, :p sig is still invalid, I have no idea why. --Forgive 15:53, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Tbh, I have to agree with JJ here. JJ just wrote the verse and then got buttslammed. He didn't necessarily "force" it on anyone. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:04, 18 November 2009 :::Tyvm kj ok gotta go to next class :p cya! --forgive 16:07, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::He didn't force it on anyone. Like Golden said on his talk page, a kid who has almost no reputation being very good at the game or getting along with the assholes on the internet, posting a bible reference, is basically the biggest troll bait you can possibly achieve. You don't post anything about any religion or belief online and not get pounced on for it. [[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 17:21, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm good at the game, well pve, but I don't involve myself with anyone here really :p --Forgive 21:04, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::^ True, but he didn't force it. As far as I'm concerned, people can quote the Quran, the Bible, Buddha's teachings, or whatever the fuck they want in their signature.....they should just be intelligent enough to know that they're baiting people. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:26, 18 November 2009 is all the code actually going in the box, or is some missing? -.- ~ PheNaxKian talk 23:18, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Test Forgive & Forget 02:58, November 24, 2009 (UTC) My name was the problem. Forgive & Forget 02:59, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :Your name is a problem <3 --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 08:25, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::I know :( it causes so much trouble.. o well :P Forgive & Forget 12:16, November 24, 2009 (UTC)